


Onnagata

by sudapigrafool



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/pseuds/sudapigrafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: Polydeuces<br/>Summary: Matt, trying to recruit Tomo into his fantasy; they’re lurking on ur internetz, hiding in plain sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onnagata

The rest of the bus was dark and quiet except for an occasional snort or snore emitted from one of the bunks. That would be Shannon, mused Tomo blearily. They’d pulled off the road a few hours ago, stopping at one of those places where you can find a hook-up for power and water, and dump your waste. Heavenly. Hot showers and the chance to sleep undisturbed by the jolting of potholes.

Now, ironically, back in the lounge, Tomo was sprawled nearly prone on their soft leather sofa, slack jawed, foggy-eyed, and glazed with fatigue, but still awake. He’d balanced a small, portable DVD player on his lap, its reflected images were flashing across his face. The audio whispered past his ears from a pair of head phones collared around his neck. Beside him, Matt perched on the edge of his seat staring intensely into his laptop. Tomo yawned and blinked wearily, bone tired, but utterly unable to sleep.

Road insomnia was a real bitch.

"Ah-h-h!" Matt tossed himself back on the couch and frowned at the computer screen in frustration. Usually, Matt was the one who got stuck with the work-related computer chores, but as far as Tomo knew he’d just been answering his email. Then again, maybe not.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It says I need a beta."

"A what?" Tomo leaned over into the cool circle of light that was radiating from the laptop's screen. His eyes slid rapidly over the list of community rules and warnings glowing in front of him, and… he gasped.

 _‘Slash is a genre of fan fiction primarily treating sexual or romantic relationships between two male characters_ …’

"What the…"

_‘The fiction on the list is homosexual in nature and must contain Jared Leto as one part of a pairing either RPS or FPS. Rating varies from G to NC-17. Authors must state the rating of a fic in the header.’_

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You can beta for me," Matt said quietly, and he smiled

"Ah, no," Tomo declined firmly, leaning away with a nervous grimace. "Not if that’s what is sounds like."

"Why?" Matt grinned and tapped at his keyboard. "What does it sound like?"

"It sorta sounds like bassist on top," Tomo grumbled under his breath.

Almost silently, Matt slid over on the couch nudging up gently against his band mate. "I can make you like it," he murmured, very close to Tomo’s ear.

"I can make you regret it if you try," Tomo threatened.

"Here," Matt tugged at Tomo until he was back in front of his laptop, then flipped through some document files. Point, click… "Read."

After a few moments, Tomo sat up abruptly making a rough, guttural sound. "Jesus, Matt, you wrote this?"

Matt was smirking at him deviously.

"I thought Jared was your friend. How can you write shit like that?" Tomo whispered, swallowing spasmodically.

"Why? You never had anybody blow you?"

"Not a _guy_!"

"Mm. The bear tells a different story."

"Fuck you," Tomo retorted reflexively, turning towards the screen again. His gaze strained to choke down another paragraph.

Matt smiled, struggling to check his laughter. "C’mon," he goaded cynically. "How different can it be?"  
  
"You tell me."

"…his soulful blue eyes staring up at you…"

"Matt!… _shut the fuck up!_ " Tomo hissed urgently, "Christ almighty," he mumbled, snapping his eyes shut on an unwelcome mental image. Too late. Tired as he was feeling, a spontaneous rumble of super-consciousness was gathering somewhere in his nether regions. Now he was going to be awake forever. And with all the wrong thoughts buzzing around in his head. Yep, this was just all kinds of wrong wrong wrong, he thought to himself desperately.

"Beside, we’re not writing this stuff for guys anyway," Matt stated matter-of-factly, like he was sharing one of the survival secrets of band life. "We’re writing it for girls."

"Whoa, ah, what’s this ‘we’ stuff?" Tomo drew him up short.

"Chicks, babes, ho’s _… fan_ girls..."

"Stop right there."

"…who like to imagine what it’s like to be Shannon…"

"I said enough!" This was unbelievable, Tomo was thinking. But Matt couldn’t help noticing the beginnings of an agitated giggle in his band mate's voice.

"…lying in bed…" Matt purred.

"What do you not get about me telling you to _QUIT now!_ " Tomo growled, twisting away, fighting the nervous smirk that was forming on his lips.

"…fingering Jared."

"Oh my fucking _god_ , you are a closet _pervert_!" Tomo gasped, jumping up suddenly and bursting out in some rather hysterical sounding laughter.

"Sh-h!" Matt shushed him, laughing too, and dragging him back to his seat.

"Now, where were we?" Matt stared at his text like he was scouting out the enemy.

"You mean _you_ ," Tomo stated pointedly. "Where were _you_. Leave me out of it."  
  
"Wait a minute. I think I’ve got something."  
  
"Nothing catching, I trust," grouched Tomo. That got no response.  
  
"Matthew?"

Still nothing. Tomo sank into the couch again, mumbling to himself and chewing on his chipped nail polish. "I’m starting to think you are the one who likes imagining he’s lying in bed with…"

"Sh-h-h!!" Matt began pecking at keys tentatively.

"You want to be _alone_ for this part?" Tomo grumbled, peering around Matt’s arm curiously, watching as words appeared on the laptop screen.

"Will you shut the fuck up? You’re supposed to be helping."

"Yeah, about that…"

"I mean look, as my beta, you get to point out everything I’m doing wrong."

"The answer is still no."

"…which should come naturally for you," Matt grunted.

"We’ll end up fighting," Tomo warned, glaring down at his fingernails.

"Oo-o-o," Matt rolled his eyes towards the ceiling for a long moment. Then his fingers started pattering at the keyboard vigorously.

"What are you doing?" Tomo inched closer, squinting suspiciously as sentence after sentence poured out on the page.

"Fi-i-ght-ting…" Matt drew the word out sensuously.

"I did not say that!"

"Great idea. Thanks."

"That was _not_ my idea!"

_‘"Please, Jared," Tomo pleaded, "don’t hurt me! I did what you wanted! You know I can’t bear it when you…"’_

"No guy would ever talk like that!" Tomo snorted in disgust.

"Right. Now you’re getting it."

Getting what? Tomo wondered, besides a case of five-alarm heartburn. "I would not talk like that!"

Matt kept ignoring him, typing away, his lips silently mouthing his imaginary dialog.

"Matt! If I’m gonna be your beta, you should listen to me! And I’m telling you I would not say that."  
  
Slowly, Matt straightened and blinked over at Tomo from behind his glasses. "Okay," he said, staring at him bluntly. "What would you say?"  
  
"I would say… I would say, ‘Jared, I’m about fucking sick of this shit.’"  
  
After a few seconds of motionless silence, Matt began to chuckle. "Okay." His fingers tapped out a short staccato burst, and fell silent. "Then what?"  
  
Well, I’d say, ‘If this is how it’s gonna be I can find other things to do. And,… other guys…to do,’" Tomo added uncertainly.  
  
"Okay," Matt laughed again, his smile growing broader. "And then?"

"Hm-m…" Tomo sighed thoughtfully.

"You think Jared’s just gonna take this quietly?" Matt prompted.

"No." Tomo stated with finality. His eyes twinkled in Matt’s direction.

"Rough sex?"

"Yeah."

More text poured from Matt’s fingers; haltingly at first, then faster, with a rapid flourish of inspiration. Tomo’s face hovered over the laptop, wide-eyed with morbid fascination.

"Oh, my lord," he breathed out slowly, a shocked grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"This some kind of religious experience for you, Tomo? I notice you talk about God a lot whenever you’re reading about sex," Matt inquired lightly, his hands never ceasing their methodical movements.

"Jay-zuzz!" Tomo responded with a wide smile, his gaze riveted on the screen.

"What the fuck are you guys _doing_ back here?" Jared’s sleep rumpled form suddenly materialized in the doorway wearing nothing but a ratty pair of worn sweatpants and an annoyed frown. "I can hear Tomo squealing all the way up front," he huffed.

With lightning reflexes, Matt slapped his laptop shut and stared up at Jared in a flush of panic, watching as he leaned a shoulder against the wall and crossed his arms snugly over his bare chest.

"Yeah. Quit pinching me, Matt," Tomo tried to cover, thumping his fist against Matt’s shoulder.

"Sorry," Matt mumbled. He turned a mockingly contrite expression on Tomo while nonchalantly draping his arm across the tiny computer.

Staring back into Matt’s eyes, Tomo could read a mixture of fear-tinged exhilaration mingling with his amusement. Too close. Jared had almost caught them at their game. At the same time, a pleasurable tingle of nervous excitement was racing up and down Tomo’s spine.

Instantly, they were both sniggering guiltily.

Jared continued to glare at his two band mates. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, knowing full-well he was being deliberately distracted from the subject of the laptop. Straight-faced, he offered Matt a bit of unsolicited advice. "Try tickling him a little, then pinch him again. I think he’ll like that."

"Oh, really? Thanks." Matt leered at his couch companion.

Jared shook his head at both of them. "I am too tired for this. Just try not to rock the bus and don’t wake the neighbors," he said, disappearing back into the darkness surrounding their bunks.

"Shit." Tomo whispered, still laughing. "Did we lose anything?"

"Nah, it’s all still here," Matt replied, lifting up the screen top again. The lights winked on and the hard drive hummed responsively. "Besides," he continued, his hand sliding confidently over the touch pad, "there’s plenty more where that came from. Right?"

\---------

Cramped in his limited bunk space, Jared curled onto his side trying as best he could to hide the telltale glow of his computer screen from the darkened aisle beyond the privacy curtain. He scrolled down a long column of text slowly, eyes taking in every word. The author’s name made him smirk. Onnagata? Oh, brilliant, Wachter. I’d have never guessed.

Decisively, his finger tapped the comments box open.

_'Your warning is too soft, and in the future, you might try using a beta for whom English is not a second language. I won’t delete your post this time, but…’_

It’s my community, Jared thought to himself, smiling arrogantly. I can do with it whatever the fuck I please.

\--end--


End file.
